


Never Get To Know

by Khoshek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Crying, Dadza, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Major character death - Freeform, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), bc tommy deserves nice things, fuck canon all my homies hate canon, he gets one, no beta we die like tommy, phil is a crap dad but he tries ok, phil is tommy's dad you guys, sorry - Freeform, warning: i used the word fuck a lot, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshek/pseuds/Khoshek
Summary: “I just-” he cut himself off, seemingly deflating. Phil wondered where the usual fire that burned so brightly in him went. “I don’t know why I’m here.”And Phil may be out of touch with his son, but he knew when he was lied to.-or: Tommy unexpectedly shows up at Techno's cabin and Phil isn't sure how he feels about that.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 434





	1. He seems so far from everything

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes pls enjoy this little oneshot that i shat out at quarter past midnight mwah love u  
> -  
> title from the song 'Never Get To Know' by Paul Baribeau

The freezing air nipped at Phil’s skin, sending a cold yet pleasant shiver down his spine as he settled further into his chair. He closed his eyes as a content hum escaped him, listening to the wind rustling through the leaves of nearby trees and Carl happily munching on some hay next to the house. It was a pleasant day, the afternoon sky so clear and cloudless, with a sun shining bright and reflecting off of glistening snow. The scenery was quite idyllic and Phil was sure that almost nothing could ruin such a wonderful day for him. 

He was happy to hear that Technoblade still planned on retiring after L’manberg’s final destruction. Part of him had been worried that his old friend had rediscovered his taste for blood and carnage, sights set on more - the voices that plagued him screaming for blood. But Techno had been peaceful, eager to return to the quiet cabin out in the snowy fields. 

Phil exhaled, breath condensing in the cold air. It was fine by him. Leaving the countless wars and battles behind himself had been easier than he thought, and to be perfectly honest he was enjoying it. Sitting out on the porch of his and Techno’s shared home, a mug with steaming tea in one hand, the fresh air and peaceful quiet clearing his mind - he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this at ease. 

His ears perked when he heard soft footsteps slowly approaching him through the snow.

“You’re back early, I assume your hunting trip wasn’t that successful?” he teased lightheartedly, fully expecting to see his eldest, dressed up in his cloak and a familiar frown on his face. Techno had gone out earlier to go hunting, a little miffed at a certain Enderman hybrid’s absence. Ranboo was off somewhere with Tuboo for the day, promising to return by sundown. He’d wanted to teach Ranboo how to hunt and provide for himself for a while now. Phil had to bite his tongue to keep from making a remark then, only smiling knowingly. No matter how much Techno swore that he didn’t care, Phil knew that he did. A lot. Or at least enough to want to fill a mentor role for the boy. 

However, what he didn’t expect to see the moment he opened his eyes was his  _ youngest _ , standing at the bottom of the porch. Phil sucked in a breath, eyes widening. Tommy stared up at him, expression sheepish and hands fiddling with the hem of his coat. A nervous habit he had picked up when he was still young. A shaky smile tugged at the boy’s lips. 

“I’m gonna assume you weren’t expecting to see me, yeah?” he joked, attempting to ease the thick tension between them. 

“You could say that, yes.” Phil scoffed, ignoring the faint tug at his heart when he saw the boy flinch. He hadn’t seen Tommy since that brief encounter at his new hotel, and even then he had been too focused on Ranboo to really pay attention to the blond. It was for the best anyway, Phil was sure that Tommy needed some distance after everything that happened. 

“What are you doing here, Tommy? You know that Techno doesn’t want you here.” Phil said, setting down the tea and standing up, his wings curling around his shoulders to provide him with extra warmth. Tommy’s eyes were glued to them as they moved. He had always been fascinated with Phil’s wings, begging to help preen them when he was younger. He’d always been so gentle when touching the feathers. It had never failed to amaze Phil how tender his son could be when he really wanted to. 

He pushed the memory down and focused on the boy standing before him again. 

Tommy smiled a little wider, laughing nervously and looking off to the side. “Ah, well, I’m not really here for him, y’know? Didn’t think he’d want to see me, yeah. Is he here right now?” he asked. Phil observed, took in the way Tommy’s eyes darted around, the way he shuffled his feet and how he seemed to be biting his tongue to keep from saying something that would either upset or offend the older man. The hybrid sighed, crossing his arms. Tommy wanted something. 

“No, he’s not. So what are you here for this time, then?” Tommy froze, looked up at his father with slightly wider eyes. Clearly, he hadn’t expected Phil’s voice to be just as cold as the snow at their feet. 

“What?” 

Phil sighed. “I asked you what it is that you want this time. Food? Potions or armor? More diamonds?” when the boy only continued to stare at him Phil continued, “Come on, mate. It’s written all over you. You only come here when you need something.” 

Immediately, Tommy took on a defensive posture. “Fuck you! I don’t need shit from you!” 

Phil paid the insult no mind, only shaking his head. “So this is just a friendly visit? I’m not an idiot, mate. Just tell me what it is you want, I’ll see what I can do for you and then you can leave before Techno comes back.” he said matter of factly, as if discussing a business trade with a merchant. 

“Oh fuck off, Phil. I don’t want your shitty stuff.” Tommy growled

“Then why are you here?” and that got the boy to shut up. The teen’s eyes were back to the ground, fixed on a patch of snow as he brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. 

“I don’t- fuck, man. I don’t know. I just-” he looked back up, breathed in, exhaled. “A lot of fucked up shit happened these past couple of years. And you know, I’m fine, more than fine. I’ve been working on the hotel with Sam Nook and I’ve been talking a lot to Puffy. Tubbo’s been off with Ranboo a lot-'' his voice trailed off at the end, “-but there are tons of projects going on and shit. Jack’s been a little shady though, gotta keep an eye on him. Actually, I gotta keep an eye on everyone, feels like they’re all out to get me, especially good ol’ Bad, y’know. Oh, and Sam-” 

“Tommy.” Phil silenced the younger, holding up one of his hands. “Why are you telling me this? Surely you’re not here for a simple chat.” he huffed, annoyed. Listening to Tommy’s ramblings wasn’t how he had intended to spend his afternoon. 

“Well, no, I just thought you might-”

“Tommy, mate, listen. I don’t think you should be here. So if you don’t need anything from us or if there’s no other pressing matter then I think it’d be best if you just leave.” he cut him off again, his patience rather thin. Yes, Tommy was his son, but Tommy was also a traitor. Phil’s ideals had always aligned more with those of Techno than his two other sons, and after Wilbur’s death his resentment for governments had only grown. How Tommy had turned his back on Techno - and by extension him - after being sheltered and protected after exile was beyond him. Sure, they had gotten their revenge, taught the boy a lesson by destroying the poisonous tyranny he so blindly supported - but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t still a little bitter over the younger’s actions.

The teen just stared at him, hands and feet constantly moving and unable to keep still. Phil couldn’t quite place the look in his eyes, but it was something he hadn’t seen before. Or at least if he had, it was too far in the past for him to remember. For a moment, Phil wasn’t sure if even Tommy knew why he was here. 

“I just-” he cut himself off, seemingly deflating. Phil wondered where the usual fire that burned so brightly in him went. “I don’t know why I’m here.” 

And Phil may be out of touch with his son, but he knew when he was lied to. “Alright, well, clearly we’re not getting anywhere, so if you could just-”

“Wait!” Tommy raised his hands, the motion halting the other from turning his back to head back inside and leave the boy in the snow. “Fine! Fine, fuck, just wait, alright?” 

Phil said nothing, only stayed and stared. Tommy looked at him for a moment, defiant and angry, before sighing and hanging his head. “I- fuck, I don’t know- I thought maybe you could-” the older hybrid could only watch as his son practically fought to get the words out, “Maybe I’ve been, I don’t know, struggling, I guess? With everything. I mean, a lot of fucked up shit happened, yeah? And yes I’ve been talking to Puffy, and she’s great, real poggers with helping me and shit. But sometimes-” he gestured vaguely with his hands, “-it just feels like something’s missing.” 

Phil was, for a lack of a better word, confused. “So you are here to just chat? Or do you want an apology? Because that’s not happening, and you know that.”

Tommy shook his head, frustration evident in his expression and his voice raised again. “No, no I don’t-”

“Well I’m not exactly a mind reader, Tommy.”

“Would you stop fucking interrupting me?” 

“Well you’re not exactly making sense and you’re refusing to tell me what you want!” Phil shot back, starting to feel his own anger rise. 

“This isn’t exactly fucking easy, bitch!” 

“How about simple yes or no questions then? Would that be easier? Do you want potions, materials, or help with your hotel?” he couldn’t stop his voice from adopting a mocking tone. 

The boy puffed out his chest, hands leaving his coat to ball into fists at his sides. “No! No, no, no shut up! Shut the fuck up!” 

“We’ll get nowhere if you’re just going to throw a temper tantrum, Tommy.” 

“Fuck you! Stop assuming I always just want something from you!”

Phil laughed humorlessly, “Tommy, that’s  _ always _ why you’re here. You only ever seek us,  _ me _ , out when you need something. It was like that back during the rebellion, it was like that after your exile, why should now be any different?” 

“I just thought that- that maybe- I need-” ah, there it was. 

“So you  _ do _ need something.” he said, “What a surprise.”

Tommy set one foot on the steps, snarling at the older man, “Shut the fuck up! You don’t get to fucking judge when you don’t even know what the fuck is going on! I’ve repaid Techno for what I took from him, I did! And at least I seek you out at all! You never think of coming around just for the fuck of it!” he jabbed a finger at Phil, who growled in response. 

“Because the one time I do, I am forced to _ kill my own son _ !”

“So you just abandon the other?” Tommy spat. Phil stepped back as if he’d just been slapped. 

“I didn’t abandon you!”

Tommy scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me.” 

Phil snapped, turning sharply and heading for the door. “This conversation is over. Go home, Tommy. You are not welcome here.” a firm grip around his wrist held him back, and he looked around to see the raged eyes of his son. 

“Don’t just fucking run away again!” he shouted, spittle flying from his lips in anger. 

There was no stopping his anger now, the growl now permanently a part of his voice. “I am not going to argue with you when you’re not even making sense, Tommy.” 

“You’re the one who’s all distant and shit! You’re not even- fuck, you’re not even listening to what I have to say!”

“I am not going to listen to a tantrum!” 

“I just- could you for once just-  _ fuck _ !” the boy choked, and if Phil would have just paid a little more attention, he would have seen how glassy Tommy’s eyes looked. 

“What do you  _ want  _ from me, Tommy?” 

“I don’t want anything _ from  _ you!” Tommy screamed, “I want  _ you! _ ” 

Phil froze, and for a moment he was sure his heart had stopped beating. The blood in his veins akin to ice as he stared down at the boy he hardly recognized anymore. A pit had opened up in his abdomen, swallowing all the warmth he had and leaving him freezing, shaking in the younger’s grip.

“What?” 

Tommy couldn’t look at him anymore, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip and Phil was sure that the soft flesh would tear and bleed any second. He stayed silent. 

And then, only after he watched the first few tears roll down his son’s cheeks, did he really look at him. His wheat blond hair was disheveled, unkempt, dark bruises sat beneath his eyes - clear evidence of countless sleepless nights. His cheeks were sunken and although his skin wasn’t as pale as it had been after exile, he still looked sickly. The coat he wore was tattered and ripped in a few places, a few spots of dirt painted his jeans. But overall he looked so, so tired - an exhaustion he was too painfully young to even be experiencing, settled deeply in his bones.

When had his son turned into a mere husk of the brilliant boy he once was? When had the warmth and light he so effortlessly radiated been snuffed out? Why had he never looked for long enough to see how damaged this kid was? 

“Tommy, I-” 

“I’m sorry.” the younger rushed, letting go of Phil and bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. “I didn’t- fuck, you’re right, I shouldn’t have come here. I better go, you’re right.” But before he could move, Phil placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, a gentle yet firm grip keeping the boy in place. 

The simple touch was all it took to break the child down completely. 

Tommy’s breath hitched, tears now running freely as all the anger, all the frustration and pent up emotions he didn’t even know how to begin unveiling crashed down and suffocated him, crushing his chest and forcing the air out of his lungs. He clutched at Phil’s shirt, curling in on himself and resting his forehead against his father’s chest as heavy, gut wrenching sobs wracked his too skinny frame. 

Phil remembered now - remembered what that look in Tommy’s eyes was. He’d seen it in the darkest of nights, when a young, terrified boy crawled into his bed, desperate to escape the nightmares as he shook in his father’s arms. He’d seen it when he bandaged scraped knees and bruised skin. He’d seen it when he found the boy curled up in the corner of his room, terrified of the raging thunder outside. He’d seen it before, and he cursed himself for forgetting. 

He was brought back to the present by the same boy’s voice, shaky and cracking with every other word as if the weight pressing down on him was too heavy to bear. Phil didn’t doubt it was. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop bothering you in just a moment. I just- I’m sorry, I just need- need a moment.” 

“Tommy.” he pulled the boy closer, “It’s alright, don’t apologize.”

The boy shook his head, “No, no. I’m sorry. I just- so much has happened, so much shit that I don’t even know how to- I- and I’m trying. I swear, I’m trying to be better but it’s so hard to move on and- and get better when it’s all so-” he hiccuped, curling further in on himself. Phil looked down at him and felt his heart shatter. Tommy looked so defeated, and it was so horribly  _ wrong _ . His youngest son couldn’t be brought down, he always got back up. He kicked and snarled and screamed and cursed, but he never admitted defeat. 

Phil choked back a sob of his own. What had happened to his boy? 

“I’m trying but I don’t really know how, and Sam and Puffy are trying their best to help- I’m grateful, I really am, I just- No matter how much I should hate you,  _ want _ to hate you, I can’t. I can’t and I just-” he sobbed, “I just want my dad.” 

Whatever resentment Phil still held towards his youngest snapped, vanished as he pulled the boy further down into the embrace, almost crushing him as his own tears escaped him and matted the teen’s hair. Nothing, absolutely nothing would tear him away from his son now. All of his anger, all the bitter voices yelling at him for holding a traitor in his arms died out as he whispered his love and apologies to the crying boy. He’d been a fool to mistake a child for a grown man, a soldier. A mistake he wouldn’t make again. 

Phil wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, holding each other for the first time in years. Only when their tears dried out and their breathing evened did Tommy pull away, gaze cast to the ground. 

“Fuck, sorry about that. I don’t- don’t know where the hell that came from.” he sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes and trying to hide his blotchy, tear stained cheeks. He stayed quiet after that, continuing to try and pull himself back together as best as he could. Phil didn’t want to see him hide behind his walls again, though. 

Before he could speak again, Phil broke the silence. 

“You’re right.” he said, earning a confused look from the teen. “I always run away. I ran off when you were barely even a teenager, I ran after Wilbur’s death, leaving you to deal with it alone, I ran after Doomsday.” he closed his eyes, exhaling shakily, “This time, I’m going to stay.” 

The smile he earned was nothing short of brilliant, if still a little shaky. Real and genuine and relieved. Tommy nodded, standing up a little straighter. “I think that’d be real nice, big man.” 

Phil huffed a laugh, reaching up to place his hand on Tommy’s upper arm. The teen leaned into the touch. “And what about Techno?” the boy asked, red puffy eyes glancing over to the forest briefly, as if expecting the Piglin hybrid to appear and chase him off. Phil only smiled. 

“He’s a grump, but he never hated you, Tommy. It’ll take time, and a lot of talking, but he’ll come around. Don’t worry about that.” he assured. Tommy’s smile widened and Phil couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen the kid so genuinely happy.

Another gust of wind whipped up some of the snow at their feet and Phil shivered, clearing his throat. “Well, as much as I love having heartfelt conversations with my son in the freezing cold, I think I’d rather head inside. Would you like some tea?” he asked, already moving to open the door. Tommy took a step back, shaking his head.

“No, I’m alright, thanks. Still have plans. I’m going to visit Dream later today. Gonna be the last time, and then I’m going to leave all this shit behind me. I want to start- I don’t know, Puffy calls it healing. I wanna try that, I guess, a new life sounds nice.” he shrugged, wiping away a few stray tears, “I thought you might wanna be a part of it.” 

Phil smiled, heart soaring with joy and pride as a familiar warmth rushed through him. He’d been offered another chance, and this time he wouldn’t waste it. “If you’ll have me.” 

“Yeah, I- yeah.” Tommy beamed, all the nervous energy from earlier seemingly having disappeared, “I’d really like that.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As he watched Tommy fade into the distance, stumbling through the thick snow, Phil vowed to never fail his son so horribly ever again. He would be there for his boy, he’d make sure to give him the comfort he’d been so cruelly denied these past few years. It would take time, of course, and it would be difficult. But they’d manage. They would learn to forgive the past and let go. 

They would be alright. 

So Phil sat down on the couch by the fireplace, soaking up the warmth and dreaming of a mended family as he waited for his son to return. 


	2. I bet when he was young (he never saw it coming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you asked for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this was a oneshot. there will be no part two. sequels are never as good, it would suck. no.  
> me, looking down at the finished doc: oh shi- 
> 
> guys. g u y s. why would you want a part two? were you not happy with an open ending? didn't you wanna stay in that wonderful little world where tommy comes back and they're a happy lil family?   
> i hope this is sad enough for u. are you guys even ok? do you, like, need a hug?

Techno watched his father flit around the living room anxiously, light footsteps and a crackling fire the only sounds filling the otherwise silent evening. The Piglin hybrid wasn’t easily shaken, a calm facade masking inner turmoil and exasperation. It usually took much more to crack his cool mask and get a reaction out of him - the time he had spent with Tommy was only proof of that. He prided himself on it. And yet, as he observed the older man righting crooked paintings on the walls, cleaning where there was no mess, moving around restlessly when he was so clearly exhausted and staring out of the window when there was  _ nothing _ \- it made him nervous, to say the least. 

Sighing, he set down his book and glasses - no point in trying to relax and read, anyway. “This is getting very old very fast, Phil.” 

Phil’s head snapped towards his son, eyes wide and startled. He’d been drowning so deeply in his thoughts, the sudden pull back to reality confusing him. Techno had to swallow another sigh and nodded towards the plush armchair next to the couch. “Why don’t you sit down? You look dead on your feet.”

The older man merely shook his head, eyes turning back to the window. The sun was starting to set - another day with no visit, no news. Sharp teeth dug into his lower lip. “No, I- no, I don’t think I can sit still right now.” 

“You haven’t been sitting still for almost an entire week, Phil. When are you going to stop acting so weird?”

Phil turned to him fully then, wings shifting and twitching behind him, his feathers ruffled. It was disgraceful, really. The man always put so much effort into preening and caring for them, seeing them in such a state of disarray worried Techno. 

“I’m going to stop worrying when Tommy comes back, you know this, Tech.” he reasoned, wringing his hands together. 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Techno stood up, the voices in his head muttering unhappily as he moved away from the warmth of the fire to stand in front of the shorter man. “I’ve been watching you run around restlessly for days now, Phil.  _ One _ visit from Tommy, and you start acting like a madman!” 

“I am not!”

“You  _ are _ ! When’s the last time you actually slept? Or ate more than just a slice of bread? You’re a mess, and it’s all because that feral kid put a bug in your ear!”

“I am perfectly fine, Tech. I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“No, you’re not fine. You need to rest. Ever since the day he showed up you’ve been- been running yourself into the ground!” he groaned. 

It had been a weird experience when he came home from hunting a couple of days ago. Techno found Phil at the kitchen table that day, red rimmed eyes looking through him as he smiled tiredly. He told him how Tommy had visited, broken and unsure and so, so small as he asked for care instead of materials. Phil’s voice had cracked more than once as he recounted the events, and Techno wondered if they were even speaking of the same boy. It was typical, really. The one time that Techno decided to let his guard down and immediately Tommy came along and flipped everything upside down -  _ again _ . 

_ “I’m a terrible father, aren’t I, Techno?”  _

Technoblade shook his head at the memory. No, Phil was by no means a bad father. And yet- he hadn’t been a bad father to _ him _ . There were countless memories of him and his father that he could pick and choose from, yet barely any of his brothers - least of all the youngest. Phil had been a constant in his life, a steady rock to cling to when the tides rose. But he found himself wondering if his brothers had the same memories of the man. 

Phil had been good to him, yes, but maybe it hadn’t been enough for Wilbur and Tommy. It sure as hell hadn’t been enough for Wilbur, his grave and wandering ghost were a testament to that - although Techno would always shift the blame onto the corrupted government that poisoned his brother long before he was even exiled. 

He didn’t know enough about Tommy to judge, though. Techno had left his home together with Phil when the blond had still been young, whatever happened in the years that passed until they’d reunited unbeknown to him. Even now, living so close to one another, he found that he didn’t really know anything about the boy. The hybrid ignored the sharp stab in his chest, whispering to him that he hadn’t done enough, that he was a terrible friend - a bad brother. He pushed it down and stomped it out before it could rise any further. He didn’t care for the boy. Tommy and him may come from the same family, but they weren’t friends by any means, least of all brothers. 

One day, Techno thought, he might even believe that lie. 

Technoblade wasn’t blind, either. He’d seen the scars on the child, the scrapes and bruises, noticed the way he flinched at loud noises, the brief terror in his eyes when he thought he’d upset Techno, the way he’d look so tired in the morning after yet another restless night. He’d seen all the signs, and never acted on it - unsure of how to even begin a conversation like that. It was so clear that Tommy was hiding how he felt, masked all of his insecurities with a loud voice and snarky comments. 

And yet, he couldn’t really believe it when Phil told him about the breakdown. For a while he’d wondered if Phil was actually losing it, there was just no way that Tommy - the feral, loudmouthed spitfire of a child - had come here and asked for comfort, for forgiveness. He’d spent weeks enduring insults and screams and countless shenanigans, the mere thought of Tommy being capable of showing emotions other than anger was ludicrous to him. The blond was annoying, yes, but Techno couldn’t help but admire just how easily the kid brushed off trauma. You couldn’t keep him down. 

“I’m going to go over there tomorrow.” the voice of the older hybrid pulled him from his musings. “Start at the prison, maybe - ask some people if they’ve seen him.” Phil said.

“That’s a bad idea and you know it.” Techno grunted, “After everything that’s happened, it’s best to stay away from those people for a while. I’m sure Tommy’s fine, Phil, he’ll show up. He always does.” 

Phil stayed silent, lower lip back between his teeth. 

“I’m sure in a couple of days we’ll find him back in the basement, arms full with stolen gapples and a brand new racoon den beneath the house.” he joked, hoping that it would ease some of the worry off of his father’s shoulders. He was pleased when he saw the other relax, even if only a little. He counted it as a win. 

“I just-” Phil exhaled shakily, running a hand through his unkempt blond hair, his bucket hat off. “I just promised that I would start being there for him, mate. God knows I’ve played the part of deadbeat dad too well in the past. How am I going to change if I won’t even go check on him now?” 

Techno wasn’t sure how to answer that. Phil had a point. If he really wanted to make an effort to get closer to Tommy and mend whatever was left of their relationship, it was only reasonable to seek the boy out. However, going back to the very place they’d destroyed and the people who lost their homes because of them - it was dangerous. The hybrid didn’t regret what he did, but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that his lesson actually stuck. Especially with Quackity still running around. 

Before he could answer, though, there was a sharp knock on the door. 

In a matter of seconds Phil had already rushed to the door, wasting no time as he tore it open. If he was disappointed by seeing Ranboo instead of Tommy, he didn’t show it. Instead, a gentle smile settled on his lips as he moved aside and beckoned the young hybrid to come inside. 

“Hello Ranboo.” he greeted kindly, the smile only growing as the boy shook his head to shake off the few snowflakes that caught in his hair, long ears flopping around with the movement.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to knock, kid?” Techno smiled, relieved to have Ranboo here. Surely, he’d provide some distraction for Phil and sate his sudden fatherly instincts or whatever it was that kept the man up and running. Either way, it was nice having him around. Techno was truly fond of the Enderman hybrid, his polite and timid personality a breath of fresh air after all the violence and conflicts the Blood God had gone through. 

“H-Hey, guys.” 

Techno frowned at how small Ranboo sounded. He hadn’t stuttered around him for quite some time now, no longer anxious or worried about their interactions. Hell, Techno liked to think that the boy was comfortable around him, that he enjoyed his company. The piglin turned to look at the other, frown only deepening when he saw his hunched shoulders, gaze firmly on the ground below as his hands nervously played with the end of his bright red tie. What worried him most, however, were the fresh tear tracks burned into the kid’s cheeks.

Techno sucked in a breath and walked over. He’d never been good at providing comfort, at talking about emotions or problems - he’d much rather let his actions speak for him. It didn’t stop him from laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder, though, nor did it stop the question from spilling out. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Phil raised a questioning eyebrow, Ranboo’s back turned to him and not yet having seen the state of the boy. He slowly walked over to the two. 

“I-” Ranboo cut himself off, shaking his head and closing his eyes as if trying to stop another onslaught of tears. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Did something happen?” Phil was now beside the younger hybrid, a gentle hand resting on his arm. “Are you alright?” 

Ranboo nodded. “Yeah- yeah, I’m alright, there’s nothing- I’m not hurt. I just-” he hiccuped, turning to look at the blond man with glassy eyes. He looked devastated - as if his mind was at war over something that Phil and Techno had yet to find out. “I’m sorry, Phil, I know you- you were trying to- that you guys talked and now-” 

“Hold on, mate, take a breath, yeah?” Phil calmed him, leading him over to the couch and setting him down, the younger refusing to relax. “Just- take a moment, alright? Breathe with me, yeah? That’s it.” he praised as he guided Ranboo, effectively easing some of the panic that had bubbled up and seeped into the younger’s ramblings. Techno stood still, unmoving as he watched the two of them. A horrible sense of dread had begun to creep up within him, rooting him to the spot and threatening to clog up his throat. The voices were whispering among themselves, unsure and wary. 

“Now, what is it that you want to tell us? Take your time, Ranboo.” the winged hybrid encouraged, patient smile never wavering. 

Instead of speaking, a soft hiss filled the silence and it took Techno a moment to realize that the boy was crying. His shoulders didn’t shake nor were there any sobs or wails tearing from him. He just sat still, letting the tears fall freely as he stared at his hands. The dread Techno had tried so hard to keep down snapped and curled, clawing its way up inside his chest and to his throat, his blood turning to ice in his veins. Children didn’t cry like that. They weren’t supposed to. He’d seen soldiers and grieving loved ones cry silently, the weight of death and destruction tearing them down and crushing every last bit of hope that they so desperately clung to. It was something no child should experience.

_ Sad sad comfort him be good be there for him pain pain Technoblade in pain help him you know you know why you know why he is in pain _

He shushed the voices silently, tuning out their rising cries and shouts. They didn’t matter right now. 

“Ranboo.” Phil said, his voice so caring, so gentle. “What-”

“It’s Tommy.” Ranboo cut him off, and if Techno hadn’t been so focused on the child he wouldn’t have heard it. Phil sucked in a breath, staying silent. 

Ranboo looked up into sky blue eyes. “Phil, I- I’m so sorry. He-” Ranboo choked on his words, tears hissing down his cheeks as he finally sobbed. “He’s dead.” 

For a moment, the entire world seemed to freeze. No one moved, no one spoke, no one  _ breathed _ . Everything stilled, the voices deathly silent, and for a moment Techno was sure that it wasn’t real. 

But just like that, it was over. The pressure that had been steadily building up behind his eyes tore and crashed down into him, his legs nearly giving out as he was drowned under waves of cold terror and the voices in his head screaming in unison. It was loud, it was suffocating. Technoblade was sure his skull would crack.

“What?” Phil broke the silence.

“Dream, he-” Ranboo swallowed. “He killed him. There was a security breach an-and the whole prison went into lockdown, no one was able to get in our out and Tommy was- oh God he was in the cell with Dream and-” 

“No.  _ No _ , that’s not possible. I-” Phil’s voice cracked, broke off. He exhaled shakily. “It’s not possible! Tommy went to visit Dream  _ days _ ago! Why would he go back?” he argued, eyes wide and frantic - disbelieving. 

“Phil, he- he did visit several days ago, but the breach- that didn’t happen today. He was- he was in the cell with Dream when it happened, and he wasn’t allowed to leave. Sam said- he said that he was sure nothing would happen, but-” 

Phil waved his hand, silencing the boy. “So he was- he was in there  _ all this time _ ? He was locked up with Dream?”

Ranboo hesitated, bit his lip, then nodded. More tears spilled as a broken keen slipped past Phil’s lips, choked and so full of emotion. 

“Why wasn't I notified? Why did Sam leave him there?  _ Why did no one tell me _ ?” he shouted, making the younger flinch and curl up further. Techno would have tried to comfort him, but he couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he move? 

Phil stood, expression distraught and panicked as he rushed to throw his cloak over his shoulders. “No, there’s just-  _ no _ ! He’s not dead, I know it! Tommy, he’s no- he doesn’t just-  _ there’s no way _ !” he continued rambling, voice still cracking here and there and Techno was sure he was talking more to himself than to anyone else - trying to convince  _ himself _ . “I’m going there right now, I will get him out of that fucking prison. I won’t- I won’t fail him again!”

“I’m so sorry, Phil.” Ranboo tried. “I’m sorry, but he- he’s dead. Dream beat him to death, there’s no- he’s  _ gone _ , Phil.” 

“ _ No _ !” Phil’s voice boomed, large black wings spreading menacingly as he snarled at the child. “Tommy isn’t dead!  _ My son is not dead _ !” 

Forcing his frozen limbs to obey him, Techno stepped forward and towered over the smaller man, grabbing both of his upper arms and holding him tight. It pained him to watch the other struggle and scream at him, but he couldn’t allow Phil to lose himself, to be a danger to Ranboo and everyone around him. The voices kept screaming at him, almost drowning out his father’s protests and demands to be released, hissing and seething as he brought his fists down on Techno’s chest and arms, giant wings flapping and knocking over furniture.. But Phil would never truly hurt Techno, so he held on. 

“Let go of me! Let go of me right now, Techno!  _ Technoblade _ !” he howled, baring his fangs. “I have to get to him! I have to get him out of there, I- Techno, I-” his breathing grew erratic as he struggled, his voice dripping with unshed tears as he choked back his sobs, “I  _ promised _ . Let go of me, let go-”

“ _ Phil _ .” 

The man froze against him, suddenly limp in his son’s hands and shaking violently. 

“He’s gone.” 

Techno felt his heart shatter as he watched the realisation settle and dawn on his father. The struggling stopped, the fists against his chest ceased their pounding and instead clung to him for dear life as Phil collapsed against him. His forehead pressed against him as heavy, gut wrenching sobs shook him down to his very core. Techno had never heard his father so utterly broken - hadn’t even known that this was possible. He’d always been so strong, an immovable object no matter how hard the storm raged. 

“I failed him, I failed him. I had a chance, one more chance and I ruined it. I lost him, Techno,  _ I lost him _ .” Phil wept quietly into the soft fabric of his shirt, his pitch black wings coming down to hang at his father’s side uselessly, unmoving. 

This was- this wasn’t supposed to happen. Phil wasn’t supposed to lose two sons, he wasn’t supposed to cry in the arms of his one remaining child. Techno felt his throat swell shut again, air barely squeezing through as his eyes burned and his vision swam. He’d been so sure - so sure that this ferocious boy would come barging back into their lives. And despite their fall out, despite their obvious disdain for each other - he’d been hopeful. He had let himself believe that maybe there’d been some truth to Phil’s words, that maybe there truly was a chance to mend something so horribly cracked. 

And like before, Tommy went and flipped it all upside down one more time. Typical. Typical.  _ Fucking typical _ .

He blinked, forced himself to breathe, focused his vision. Techno looked over at Ranboo, who was still sitting on the couch, smaller than ever and watching the two of them. The bright, angry marks on his cheeks would need treatment, especially with the tears still escaping his control so easily. Slowly, gently, Techno guided his father over to the younger hybrid and set him down, softly releasing Phil’s hold on his shirt and motioning for Ranboo to take his place. 

The boy didn’t waste time, shuffling to sit closer to Phil and leaning against him, the two falling against and holding onto each other as the older one mourned everything he lost. A small, fierce child with a wide grin and a fire in his heart, a young boy with too much love and loyalty, a scarred teen with one life left and one more chance to give -  _ gone _ , and Phil would never get him back. 

“I- uhm.” Techno cleared his throat, replacing every emotion on his face with an indifferent mask as he looked down at the last - _ alive _ \- child he still cared about. “I need to- I need to leave for a moment.” 

Techno stumbled out of the room, the painful wails of his father and Ranboo’s quiet sobs blending in with the white noise ringing in his ears. He couldn’t- oh God he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out, out of this room, this house, this skin. Colours blurred and blended together, his sight swimming and making him dizzy.

_ “Come on, Techie! You promised you’d teach me how to fight today!” a wheat blond boy cheered as he waved a blunt wooden sword around dramatically. Techno sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes for show, but couldn’t keep the fond smile from tugging at his lips. _

He leaned heavily against a wall, the hallway suddenly stretching out impossibly far as nausea slowly but surely crept up his throat and squeezed at his stomach. The sour taste in his mouth making him gag as the deafening silence threatened to rip him apart. 

This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong.

_ A gold ingot was pressed into his hands, a proud gap-toothed grin beaming up at him. “Dad took me mining today! I made this just for you, look! Do you like it?” The excitement of it all made little Tommy almost vibrate, hopping up and down as he watched his older brother inspect the gift with wide eyes.  _

_ “Yeah, it’s- uhm, it’s alright.” he forced out, unused to the sudden rush of warmth spreading through his chest as he held the boy a little closer.  _

Techno forced his eyes shut, swallowing down the bile and blood -  _ blood _ , had he bitten his tongue? He wasn’t sure - and breathing ragged. He swore he didn’t care. After Tommy’s betrayal, he vowed to never fall for his lies again, to never open his home -  _ his heart _ \- to the ungrateful child again. So why - why did it hurt so badly? 

_ The fire crackled softly, the noises bouncing off of the walls of the ravine. He wasn’t too sure why he was still here. They were fighting for a lost cause, a country too far gone to ever be saved - no matter who ruled it. Techno knew this, so why he stayed by their side was a mystery to him.  _

_ His ears perked up when he heard quiet shuffling next to him. Tommy sat down, staring at the fire. Neither of them spoke.  _

_ An apple was shoved into his hands and he blanked, looking over at the teen with a raised brow. Tommy shrugged. “Be grateful, bitch. S’not like we have a lot of food around here.” he said. Techno stayed silent. After a while he felt the teen shift and a shoulder brush against his ever so slightly.  _

_ He almost missed the whispered ‘thank you’.  _

He opened his eyes again, trying to battle the cold shivers with the raging fire that his anger provided. A calloused hand brushed over his eyes, rubbed at his cheeks - it came back wet. Life wasn’t fair, he knew this better than anyone. It took and took and very rarely gave anything back - he’d gotten used to it, learned how to deal with the heavy blows that would come his way. But this - even he admitted that it  _ wasn’t fucking fair _ . Tommy is- Christ,  _ was _ a child. No matter how many stupid decisions he made, death was no suitable punishment for someone who never had the chance to even learn the lesson.

Techno choked as he pushed himself away from the wall and dragged himself into his room, the fire melting away the ice and spreading through him, tainting his vision red. 

_ The hybrid looked down at the battered and bruised kid currently curled up on his couch, shivering despite the blankets he was huddled in. He was a mess, to say the least. Dark shadows beneath his eyes, blotchy purples and reds peppering his jaw, neck and wrists. Nasty burns littered his body, his clothes singed and torn. Techno had no doubt that the boy had been through hell and back.  _

_ Tommy looked up at him, the spark in his eyes reigniting and burning bright as he grinned.  _

The voices howled, screaming and crying and wailing for justice as he drove his fist into the wall with a roar. The wood splintered beneath the force, blood seeping and dripping from his ruined knuckles. They begged for Dream’s blood on his blade, demanding that he suffered a fate worse than death for what he had done to his brother. 

_ His little brother _ . 

They wanted to see Dream cry, beg for mercy as he bled out like a filthy animal to the slaughter, fearful eyes no longer hidden by a smiling mask. Techno would answer their call, he’d get to Dream and find whoever caused this to happen. He’d find whoever allowed Tommy to be imprisoned alongside a  _ monster _ . He’d find them. 

_ And there would be hell to pay.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Many miles away, behind thick and unforgiving obsidian walls, a dead boy opened his eyes -  _ and screamed _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate me ok i am begging i can give u a hug

**Author's Note:**

> and then tommy returned safely and alive and all is well haha right? right, guys??  
> *sobs*


End file.
